<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>忒修斯之船 by SiDuo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627308">忒修斯之船</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiDuo/pseuds/SiDuo'>SiDuo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiDuo/pseuds/SiDuo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他是一只在漫长旅程中遗忘归途的船，自我意识在一次次的损坏和更新中磨损，而吉尔伽美什更像是荒漠里随风滚动的俄罗斯刺蓟，看似死亡，只要遇上水源就能获得新生。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilgamesh | Archer/Qin Shi Huang | Ruler</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>忒修斯之船</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>构成一个人的东西有很多：例如名字、社会关系以及记忆，包括自己的和别人的。<br/>我之所以是我的确切定义在这份庞杂的构成面前显得微不足道，因此模糊而无从谈起，好在大部分人从生到死都无需考虑这一问题。<br/>那不是生存的必要条件。<br/>而嬴政之所以会思考这些，是因为来到迦勒底后御主曾经问他抛弃肉身会不会丢失记忆。<br/>他想了想回答说自己内存还挺大的。<br/>作为血肉之躯存在的日子太过遥远，久到他连储存那部分数据的文件夹都有很多年没打开了。<br/>其实里面并没有什么重要的东西，要紧的那些早就被移去了别的磁盘，剩下的就算某一天损坏到无法识别也不可惜。<br/>不过是一个凡人无足轻重的人生和情绪，而他已是羽化的仙人。<br/>但今天他突然很想打开看看。<br/>「如果一条船上的木头被逐渐替换，直到所有的木头都不是原来的木头，那这艘船还是原来的那艘船吗？」<br/>半人马贤者这话是对着御主和盾兵两个小姑娘说的，一个哲学家争论至今的问题罢了，大概是出于教师习惯的现场教学。<br/>只不过他恰好经过，于是普通的教学活动就显得意有所指起来。<br/>笑着向被吓了一跳的御主挥挥手，把喀戎若有所思的眼神抛在身后，他头也不回地去了自己的房间。<br/>那张仅够一人平躺的床是从前他根本不会考虑的安眠之地，而现在他只是沉默地走过去、躺在上面。<br/>提取这种陈旧的记忆，就算是他也需要一点时间拨开落了灰尘的蛛网，才能看清那口掉漆的木箱。<br/>他闭上眼睛，在虚空中走过，两旁是堆积如山的文件和书本，这是不太重要的记忆，时间在他抛弃肉体之后。他随便捡起一张纸，上面记录了一块占领地的某次叛乱，大概花了一周的时间镇压、一个月的时间清理乱党。<br/>贼人们在处刑前还叫骂着“荒淫无道的暴君”，然后“砰”的一声，也就安静了。<br/>他不觉得自己称得上是个合格的暴君，甚至“暴君”前的定语也有待商榷。<br/>“无道”？<br/>他让「战争」这自人类诞生以来就不断重复的暴行成为历史，让「疾病」从人类社会中消失，让「饥荒」埋没在丰收的麦浪下。<br/>“荒淫”？<br/>他还有肉体的时候都不曾嗜酒，而性或许是人类的刚需，但同一类别的东西还有很多——比如空气和水。你会对进出肺部的气体或者饮用水产生什么绮念吗？<br/>显然不会。<br/>他放下那份边缘发黄的文件，继续向前。<br/>这一带的记忆没有翻阅的价值：那时他已高悬于咸阳上空，每一天都乏味得叫人作呕，千年如一日。<br/>有时他会想这就是他想要的吗？这就是他不惜放弃肉体也要获得的永生吗？<br/>「这就是梦的尽头吗？」<br/>不，这只是一串短短的乱码，一道微不足道波澜，很快埋没在日常处理的庞大数据里，连水花也溅不起一朵。<br/>下一扇门有点难推开，可能是太久没来了，他花了点时间才用肩膀撞开。<br/>门板底部似乎在漫长的时间里和地板长在了一起，在他一点点推开的时候发出了刺耳的“嘎滋”声，他只打开到仅够一人侧身而过的程度就不肯再动了。<br/>他叹了口气，屈尊从那道窄门中通过。<br/>门后的空间很暗，堆积如山的卷宗上有一层薄薄的灰尘。这里有他略微在意的记录，时间处在他逐渐放弃肉身的那几百年。<br/>回想起来他并不觉得后悔，也不认为自己做错了什么。<br/>「圣杯？哦，万能的许愿机啊。什么嘛，有那么方便的东西，干嘛不早个2000年给朕啊？濒死那会儿的朕一定会高兴地收下啦。」<br/>既然没有圣杯在手，那他只能自己想办法——<br/>第一年是无法挪动的双腿；第二年是颤抖的双臂；第三年是全身脆弱的骨骼。再后来是到达使用年限的内脏，包括那颗迫不及待想要退休的心。<br/>他想，没什么，至少我还是我。<br/>随着需要处理的数据变得越来越庞大，他那颗人类的大脑面对超出极限的工作量也在某一天突然罢工了。<br/>他想，没事，换掉就好了。<br/>于是他终于抛弃了所有陈旧的零件。儒生们说“身体发肤，受之父母，不敢毁伤，孝之始也。”，而像他这样“毁伤”了全部“受之父母”的“身体发肤”的人大概会被死死钉在「不孝」的耻辱柱上吧——<br/>当然前提是敢这么做的人还活着。<br/>他本也不在意后人评判。<br/>后面的路不太平整，有的地方甚至称得上是泥泞，他跌跌撞撞地向前走，那身帝王冕服此时反而成了沉重的累赘，头上的冕冠压得他抬不起头，颈椎发出不堪重负的“咔咔”声。<br/>道路的尽头是他的目的地，那里储存着某个凡人的人生：颠沛流离、如履薄冰的前半生，大权在握、踌躇满志的后半生……然后，羽化的仙人抛弃残破的躯壳，于是凡人的生命戛然而止。<br/>死亡与永生，多么显而易见的选择。<br/>他做出抉择的同时就走上了一条不能回头的路，过去的自己成了能一份被随时删除的数据深藏于机械之心，那么高悬咸阳上空两千多年的“始皇帝”是否还能被定义为最初的自己？<br/>似乎没有答案。<br/>因为能给出答案的人，如今也只剩下了他自己。<br/>他在虚空中下坠。<br/>这探寻自我的轻率举动给机体造成了负担，为计算带来了一场不大不小的混乱，让他想起还在异闻带时被刺客输入的病毒，以及前几日在走廊上遇见的阿比盖尔。<br/>女孩抱着玩偶打量他，眼睛里闪烁着诡异的紫色。<br/>「如果你的大脑被装在一个盛满营养液的缸中，同一台电脑连接，被输入自己仍然正常生活的假象，你能意识到吗？」<br/>靠着机械之身得以永生的他就像这颗缸中之脑，机械的躯体在千年里不断更新，不同的是他的意识能证明他仍是他——然而事实的确如此吗？<br/>【你如何确定自己不在这种困境中？】<br/>————————————————<br/>这问题让他想起了来到迦勒底后遇见的某位金发国王，若果是那人，大概会毫不犹豫地给出肯定的答案。<br/>不过吉尔伽美什留给他的第一印象并不算好，这部分归咎于对方甫一见面就给出的、算不上客气的评价：<br/>「独留自己一个人类，承担人的责任，防备异星夷狄，简直就是人类能达到的极致。但是，纳入你掌心的未来遭封闭，文明的发展也中断了。独自背负星辰之人啊，你的出现，早了整整两千年。」<br/>你懂什么。<br/>有御主在场他并没有多说什么，但这梁子就算是结下了。<br/>他不喜欢吉尔伽美什。<br/>这情绪来得突兀且没什么道理，大概是两种截然相反的世界观、人生观以及价值观的撞击所带来的、不可避免的后果。<br/>死亡还是永生？这是个问题。他和吉尔伽美什做出了不同的选择，即使后者也曾为追寻永生踏上旅途。<br/>「我不认同你的做法，但我不会否定你的人生。那样就太过傲慢了。」<br/>他们代表着不同的理想以及受其驱动的人生，理想和人生都是很复杂的东西，因此很难用简单的对错来评判。<br/>「你也有承认自己傲慢的时候吗？」<br/>明明不老不死的机会近在眼前，这个男人却放弃了，还宣称自己不需要永生。<br/>「一切皆有可能。」<br/>多么不可思议的生命力啊。或许正是被这份生命力所吸引，他的厌恶来得突然，也去得突然。<br/>好在他们都不是优柔寡断的人。吉尔伽美什也对他迅速变换的喜恶接受良好，倒让御主白担心一场。<br/>只是他似乎接受得过于良好了——<br/>「时隔千年的体验如何？」<br/>对人类来说，性在某种程度上是类似于空气、水和食物的刚需，而他是不会对生活必需品产生多余绮念的……<br/>「那就太过无趣了，皇帝。」<br/>他的反驳被一个缠绵的吻堵住，对方在彼此的唇舌短暂分离时凑在他耳边轻笑。<br/>「既然选择了永生，那追寻愉悦就是必须要做的事，否则像个凡人一样度过烟花般绚烂短暂一生不是更好？」<br/>他是一只在漫长旅程中遗忘归途的船，自我意识在一次次的损坏和更新中磨损，而吉尔伽美什更像是荒漠里随风滚动的俄罗斯刺蓟，看似死亡，只要遇上水源就能获得新生。<br/>「那就让朕看看吧。」<br/>你口中的愉悦，是否有那样的价值。<br/>他闭上眼睛，放任这具魔力构成的躯体陷入情欲之中。<br/>—————————————————<br/>【你如何确定自己不在这种困境中？】<br/>“那还需要问吗？”<br/>他想起吉尔伽美什说这话的声音。<br/>“我的人生是凭借我自己的意志做出的选择。”<br/>「永生或是死亡，是我自己做出的选择。」<br/>“这绝不会是一串由谁输入的代码。”<br/>「这绝不是神明的安排。」<br/>“我存在于此，不需要由他人来证明！”<br/>他们的声音重叠在一起，下坠停止了，他终于踩在了坚实的地面上。<br/>————————————————<br/>醒来时他发现吉尔伽美什不知什么时候来到了他的房间，正靠坐在他床边。<br/>“怎么？做噩梦了吗？”国王笑着问到，“要是被区区梦境困住本王会嘲笑你的，皇帝。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>不过是场噩梦罢了，总会醒来的。<br/>他的时间还很长。<br/>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>